Model of SelfControl
by Koji Inari
Summary: Axel is a fashion designer, Riku is a model. How much self control is one man supposed to have? AxelXRiku. Yaoi, Lemon, Some language.


-1**Title**: Model of Self-Control

**Pairing**: RikuXAxel

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I'd have already released KH3, and it would be yaoi game. So no, I don't own it.

**Music**: Untitled - Simple Plan

**Warning**: Yaoi and a lemon soon.

**Prompt**: Self Control

How people survived in the early years, when it was indecent to show even an ankle Axel would never know. After all, today's fashion was all about tight clothes and how little they covered. The beach scene was nothing but shorts and bikinis, with one or two one-pieces thrown in for fun. Schools? Shirts didn't even cover the stomach and pants hung down so low that every time someone bent over, you'd get a nice view of their ass. That wasn't always the most pleasant sight either. The modern line of fashion had gone from cover all, to cover small.

And who's fault was that? The fashion designers. People who were more vicious and cut throat than any soldier. Seriously, the US government should send them into Iraq, the war would be over in a matter of days. The fashion design business was ruthless, and unless you were good, or small time, you were left in the dust. Axel knew this, and he knew how to ride the turbulent market and make a profit. That was why he was the most respected designer in New York, and that was why he always got what he wanted.

There was just one thing, one, teeny, tiny, little thing that figured he would not ever be able to get his hands on. One little thing, just one person. Yes, person. And that would be Riku Mizawa, the sexiest person to ever walk into his studio. Axel knew he had a strong motto about never sleeping with his models, but Riku…there was something about him that could give Axel a wet dream when he was awake. It might have been the way his hair fell around his shoulders, or the way his eyes seemed to gleam with a mischievousness that hinted at alternative meanings to ever word, every phrase. It might have been the way his lips would quirk upward in this almost sneering smile, or the way he swayed his hips when he walked. But whatever it was, whatever that attractive quality was that drew Axel to the boy like a magnet, it was effective, and it was dangerous. At least, to the boy's own health.

But Axel could never have that tempting little morsel. And why? Well, first of all, there was a 9 year difference between them, and secondly, the public would not view his relationship with one of his models as… a good thing. So instead Axel was forced to make his clothes skimpier, sexier, and more streamlined, anything to accentuate the boy's body. Just so he could get a look, just so he could make him beautiful.

"Sir?" his assistant asked, shuffling his feet nervously. Axel didn't even hear him, he was too busy staring at one of the most recently taken pictures of Riku. In the photo the silver-haired boy was wearing an open heavy jacket with a tight black muscle shirt beneath. The shirt was nearly skin-tight, following the curve of the body perfectly and showing off the toned, but not ripped, muscles just below the creamy smooth skin. Black leather pants just barely too tight fit on his hips snuggly, showing just a touch of skin between the edge of the leather and start of the shirt's fabric. Black biker gloves without fingers adorned his hands, the thumbs hooked in the pockets of the leather pants. To finish it all off, a heavy chain rested around his neck with a large silver cross nestled in the dip of his collarbone. The photo was a beautiful scene to behold. Even his face, set in a slight pout with lips just barely open, was perfect.

"Ahem….sir?" the assistant asked again. Axel finally broke his attention away from the photo to glare menacingly at his assistant.

"What is it?" he snapped, putting more anger into his voice then he meant to. When his assistant jumped he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, I'm just….thinking, what is it?"

"I just got the orders in from upstairs, they want three new designs for the line yesterday…and they seem a bit impatient…"

"Well tell them they can screw themselves. I need a little more time to finish the new templates."

"Well sir, that's not the only thing…"

"What is it?"

"Riku Mizawa is standing outside waiting for you…."

"Riku? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know sir…."

Sighing, Axel stood up from his desk and pushed past his assistant. "You just left him standing out there? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Axel grabbed the door and pulled it open, casting his gaze around outside. Sure enough, Riku was standing just outside the door, leaning against the wall and wearing some of Axle's new designs. A model standing on the street corner.

Riku glanced up when he heard the door open and smiled at Axel. "Hey…I wanted to come here to ask you something."

Axel blinked, taking in Riku's form and letting his liquid voice register in his brain. When everything had finally clicked, he shook his head and smiled. "Come on in." Riku smiled and walked past, his leg just barely brushing Axle's, causing the older man to groan inwardly. It would be hard to keep control over himself.

"So what brings you to my humble studio?" he asked as he followed Riku inside. The younger boy looked around and chuckled lightly.

"This place isn't exactly humble, more like extravagant…but anyways, I came here to ask a favor."

"A favor?" Axel replied questioningly. "What kind of favor?"

"Well, the agency fired me," Riku replied, without a touch of sadness or remorse in his voice. "They said that they were "cutting back" and that they just couldn't afford me any more."

Axel was dumbstruck. They fired Riku? But he was the best model in the agency! Taking a deep breath, Axel plopped down in a nearby chair and pinched his nose again. "Why would they fire you? You're the best model….and why are you wearing my new clothes?"

Riku paused in his examination of the room and looked over his shoulder at Axel. "Oh, the clothes? I was in the middle of a shoot when they fired me, so I just walked out with the clothes… By the way, they fit perfectly, as always."

"Thank you, but I'd like to know why you're coming to me… If the agency fired you I can't tell them not to."

Riku paused a moment, then sighed and dropped his cool demeanor. Tears pooled in the bottom of his eyes, ready to burst and held back only by a scrap of self control. His voice cracked as he replied, "I don't know what I'm thinking, after I left the agency I just walked around town." His hand came up to run through his hair in a display of stress. "I came here because I thought maybe I could stay until I can settle things."

"But why me?" Axel replied, leaning back in his chair. "Why not someone else?"

"Because you were always the nicest, you even showed up for some of the shoots. None of the other designers ever show up."

"So you think I'll help you simply because I watched your shoots? You'll have to have a better reason than that. By the way, you're a good actor, you should try that for a career."

The tears disappeared as quickly as they came, Riku's posture straightened and he pushed his hair back over his shoulder. "What gave me away?"

"The fact that I've never seen you get upset over anything. That's a pretty good trick though, crying on demand." Axel stood up from his chair and walked by Riku to situate himself behind his desk. "So, do you have a better reason to stay at my place instead of someone else's?"

"How about this?" Riku replied, sauntering over and flipping the upside-down photo on the desk. "You're bad at hiding lust."

"That doesn't mean anything." Axel growled as he snatched the photo off the desk. His face was a beat red, he could feel the heat flushing his cheeks and making his ears burn. "Besides, why would you want to stay with someone you think is lusting after you?"

"Because I know you won't do anything to me, and because right now I'm running out of options. Without the agency I have no money, so I can't pay for my apartment any more. And I can't go to my parents, because they've disowned me."

"Disowned you? What for?"

"For being gay."

For being gay…those words echoed hollowly through Axle's mind. Gay. Riku was gay.

"Did I surprise you?" Riku grinned, leaning on the desk, propped up by one elbow. "You've got this look on your face that is just so cute."

Axel swallowed and let the photo drop down from his fingers. "Why are you trying to seduce me?"

"Because I'm pissed off and I need a release."

"And you get your kicks by torturing me? I don't think so. Get out of my studio."

"But-"

"I said get out."

The grin that had been plastered to Riku's face only a moment before slipped and turned into a frown. "You're making a mistake."

"Get out. I have work to do."

"Fine." Riku slammed his fist on the desk and stood up stiffly. "I guess I won't bother you then." He turned away with a scowl marring his otherwise perfect features and stalked toward the door.

Axel watched as he left, a swell of despair welling in his chest. When the door slammed shut he sighed and slumped over his desk. "Damn it. I'm an idiot."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was gonna be a one-shot, but I screwed it up. Anyways, this will probably be only 2 or 3 chapters long. I'll finish it later, I have to get beack to Fratres Romae and Dirge. But please tell me if you like my little brain fart.

Please R&R


End file.
